schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
All-Stars 2: Bonus Special
Season 2 Episode 13: Bonus Special This season had a lot of crazy moment that was too crazy for the episodes. First Night On the first day, everyone was looking at the pictures around the house, and they see a big picture of Duane, there's us a lot of people in th house that don't like Duane, like Dan, Jotrice, Brandyn, Bri, Shane and Tri. Most of them were victims of his meanness on the school of Our's. Dan was saying how he went home over Duane,me hen everyone hated him last season, Bri hates how he portrays peopel on the school of our's and haven't talked to him since. Brandyn called him a lier. Tri told Brandyn that Duane is a asshole. Alexis is here defending him. Becca, Nate, Declan and Morgan all likes Duane. Nate thinks Duane is nice and is friends with him. Nate wants to have an alliance with Becca to get Jotrice and Dan out. He knows Dan from computer graphics class, and he hates him, and he knows Jotrice from reading the school of our's and he thinks she mean. Becca and Nate are around, and Nate revealed that Duane told him to make a alliance with Becca. Becca is saying ok to it. Becca likes Nate, but she don't know if everyone will keep him because he is shy around a lot of people. Trey is hanging with Alexis, Dan, Keyiijah, Kiyah, Jotrice, Tri, Michael and Brandyn. They are hanging out talking about each other, making a little pack, Trey is saying how he have everyone's backs and that the other will be the first ones out. Dan is already mKing targets of people, and Trey is the first one, but it's gonna be easy to get a strong player out, and it would be dumb to get a stronger out early in the game. Jotrice wasn't really into hanging with Keyijah because she thinks Michael is cute but Keyijah is all over him, and she thinks that Keyijah is doing that on purpose because Jotrice told her that she thinks he's cute. Jotrice vs Keyijah It's only the third day and Keyijah and Jotrice haven't been getting along, at elimination, Keyijah is up with Kiayh and Declan. As Keyijah is answering question from the host, she see Jotrice rolling her eyes at every time she speak. Jotrice says that Keyijah is the one talking about niches got problem, when she tried to get with some of the boys in the house to collect votes. Keyijah is appalled, Keyijah has a boyfriend at home. Jotrice is laughing saying that's terrible how she has a boy back at home and she's with Michael, always hanging with him. They are going back and forth,when Dan is breaking it up, then she starts shaking his head. Everyone voted, and the results was Keyijah going home, Jptrice is so happy, saying Yes, and telling to tell her boyfriend she met another guy. Dan thinks Jotrice is making herself look bad because she teasing Keyijah because she is going home. Keyijah walks over to Jotrice calling her a ratchet ugly bitch, Jotrice stands up as Keyijah walks away little, Jotice called her a slut and a fake dumb bitch, Keyijah is trying to say stuff but Jotrice is being too loud and is cutting her off every time she say something. Jotrice says that's exactly why she's going home and she's still here, because she's a dumb fuckin bitch. Tri thinks Jotrice should be the one going home. Alexis shows jotice that she's pissed, Alexis told Jotrice that no one don't want to be in an alliance with someone who does stuff like that, Jotrice is rolling her eyes telling to shut up and that she don't care. Jotrice think that Alexis is full of shit because she is the same way. Later after Kiyah leaves the house she has to do a exit interview. Keyijah don't think that Jotrice will be lasting long in this game,because as she was leaving they said that Jotrice was wrong, and they will get her out as soon as they can and she is happy that she leaving because if she stayed she would have gotten kicked out for hurting her. Brandyn vs Bri Brandyn was put on a team with Brianna, he feels that she's a little racist because she wouldn't pass the ball to him (when's he's open). Now since the merge bBrandyn is always with Trey and Trey. Brandyn, Trey and Tri are talking about Bri. Trey do not like her,hoping she's the next one to go, Brandyn said that he thinks she's racist, Tri is laughing asking why. Brandyn said that she just hates him for no reason, and everytime he walks by her she gives him this attitude. Trey agree, then Brandyn is calling her a ugly white thot. Trey started laughing, Tri said "I bet you won't say that to her face". Brandyn said you wanna bet, because he will do it, so they walk out the to the backyard. Brandyn walks over to Bri and called her a ratchet thot, Bri yelled "fuck You" Becca asked that did he say? She told her he called her a rachet thot, Brandyn yelled you white ugly thot. Bri got up and walked over a threw her soda at him, she wants to fight, Kiyah is laughing, Brandyn started getting in her face, telling her to do something so she can get sent home. Kiyah is laughing so hard. Kiyah hates Bri so much because she's a bitch. Dan is just wondering why Brandyn is doing this because, he's making hisself a target. Brandyn called her a racist, and told her she need some black dock in her. Bri is telling people to get him away from her, but no one isn't doing anything and she tried to hit him, and then people started to pulled her back, Brandyn Is walking in her face, calling her a bitch. Brandyn was pulled inside, he's telling the people to get off of him, and he goes into the boys room to cool off while Bri is taken and is locked in her room until elimination. e. Bri was ask about what she thought about Dan and Brandyn. Brandyn rolls his eyes. She said that Brandyn is just... She just don't like him, Brandyn yelled it's because he's black. Kiyah busted out laughing, because the term "because I'm black belongs to her" all on season 4 she said that in Mr. Seymore's class. Brandy said that she is just a hatin trashy white girl Becca can't believe said that! Bri called him a African, Kiyah did not like that,Trey is laughing, Bri leaves the room, she is pissed never gone is out if control. After 5 minutes Bri comes back in, the nominees was if they have anything else to say heroine the voting. Dan said that everyone should keep him because he had never lied to anyone, and that he is not ready to go. Brandyn, says that he don't even care, he tells people to vote for whoever they was going to vote for. Declan is loving it, Brandyn is breaking in front of everyone. Declan is first, and his vote goes to Brandyn. Next is Kiyah her vote goes to Dan. Bri is next, her vote is for Brandyn, and Tri's vote is for Dan. Then Trey, Becca, and Tai. Dan is never ours because everyone could just vote him off. The first vote goes to Brandyn, next vote is for Dan. Each has one vote. Next vote is for Dan, the next vote is for Brandyn. The vote goes to Dan and then Brandyn. Each has 3. One vote left. The last vote goes to Brandyn. Brandyn is out the competition. Brandyn says he don't have anything to say to anyone except "Fuck you" to Bri and Declan Kiyah's Rage In Kiyah's elimination she was not happy. She told everyone off. "How are y'all going to eliminate me over this bitch, who's not even in an alliance, y'all wasn't supposed to get rid of me". Declan is telling her that it's getting to the end and you are stronger, Trey cut Declan off,saying that she was plotting to get rid of him, with Becca. Kiyah is denying it, Trey said that Tri wouldn't lie to him about something like that. Kiyah is pissed, she says that he just wanted to vote for her because of the food fight. She said fuck all you mutha fuckers. She's giving everyone the finger. As she's leaving she hope all of them get raped in their assholes. She told Trey to stuff a black dick in his mouth, and she told Declan to stick a dick in his belly button. She called Tai a ugly monkey looking bitch. Declan is laughing, saying "fuck you too, you crazy bitch". Kiyah walked up to Declan and called him a faggit ass nigga for being up Trey ass the hole time, she leaves. She went up and is messing up Trey's room. She is throwing the clothes out his ben and took his blanket of Declan's bed,she is taring stuff up, she ripped down everyone's picture in the lobby, and she spit on the ground and She's out. Declan and Trey saw what Kiyah did to their room, Becca saw everyone's pictures and tried to fix them, everyone is happy that crazy bitch is out.